


A Kiss for the Scarred

by VioletStarfruit



Series: Phuong's Phia Dilemma [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, F/M, Female Dominant, Femdom, Fluff, Gentle femdom, Grinding, Light BDSM, Male Submissive, Original Character(s), Porn with Feelings, Werewolf, back at it again writing the content i want to consume, this is bullshit someone write my thoughts without me saying anything to them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletStarfruit/pseuds/VioletStarfruit
Summary: A big buff werewolf is soft for his fiancee and he loves her very much. She loves him too.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Phuong Ly/Bairo
Series: Phuong's Phia Dilemma [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702126
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A Kiss for the Scarred

**Author's Note:**

> Phượng Lý: Human(?)/Magical Entity  
> Bairo: Werewolf
> 
> I don't use the accent marks in her name because it's too much work, but that's how it's spelled if you're curious.

“Hey, Bairo?” 

“Hm?”

“Why did you fall in love with me?” 

The werewolf in question looked at his fiance. She was staring off into the distance, wind in her hair, looking like a dream he used to think unobtainable. If she could see herself now she never would have asked that question. 

“Phuong, look at me?” Her eyes glanced at him from her peripheral before going back to the sunset. 

He moved and placed his head on her open lap. “Pleeease,” he whined, ears perking up when she looked down towards him. 

Bairo couldn’t help but smile when he looked at her. It wasn’t easy at first. Their first meeting she had just come back from a hunt, a massive decapitated head slung over her shoulder, blood dripping onto the marble tiled floor, with the stance of a well-seasoned warrior. It was quite the first impression for almost everyone in the room. 

Her hand unconsciously began running through his long blue hair, a habit they had formed over time. He naturally leaned into her touch, almost purring at the sensation. “There are many reasons I could fall for you, and I’m glad I found them. I plan to spend the rest of my life looking, and if I can’t find any more, then I’ll make them.” 

Her eyes blinked slowly at him, a sign that she was lost in thought, specifically about him. It was hard to tell if it was good or bad though. 

It was when her hands stopped that she spoke. “Was it really your choice? After all, the others were there for the same reason— to fight for my hand in marriage.” Remorse covered her face. “I don’t know how each of you were chosen. Did you even want to go through that?”

He knew what she was getting at. He had felt similarly too. Getting up, he swiftly wrapped her in his arms, practically engulfing her in the hug. “I promise you, given the option, I would still choose you over anything else.” His arms relaxed while she got comfortable in his lap, straddling his waist and resting her forehead against his. “At first, it really did feel like a nightmare situation where I had no way out. I can’t speak for the others, but I was selected as the strongest from the clan. Strength rules over all in Catith, and I happened to be the strongest man that wasn’t a part of the Chief’s family.” He tucked his chin in her neck and continued. “It was only when I saw you outside of court, outside of your royal responsibilities, that I began to actually understand that you were just another victim to the chaos the queen dowager caused.”

“When we started to spend our designated times with you I think we all realized that there was nothing to be worried about. You were clear and straightforward. You told us exactly what you expected— nothing. With the way you said it I couldn’t help but believe you. And everything you said after that… It was all truthful.” 

Her hand found its way back in his hair and he sighed happily at the feeling. “There was nothing for me to hide. Even the most eager were mildly baffled by the conditions my grandmother set. In a way I’m responsible for her actions, and I didn’t want to make it harder on any of you.”

“Mhm. Once I realized that I didn’t have to do anything was when I got to know you. When I actually _tried_ to get to know you. And the more I learned about you the more I liked it. I liked learning things about you, liked hearing you talk about what you were working on, liked hearing you talk about me, liked hearing you talk about anything. I liked seeing you working, because you work hard, with passion and purpose, and then I learned that I just liked _you_ . I think that was around the time things started to go to crap, though. You had to deal with the invasion— along with the aftermath.” He took a moment to form the words in his head. “Then I got to see you _really_ at work. You were in your _element_. It was so many levels of astounding and even to this day I’m in awe of what you’re capable of, and what you’ve done too.” 

Her head fell in shame thinking back to the times he was reminiscing. “Well, I can’t be proud of it all.”

“Hey hey hey.” He leaned back to hold her face in his hands. “You did the things you had to do, to the best of your ability. Anyone that blames you for the consequences doesn’t understand how much worse it could’ve been without you. If anyone had a better plan they sure didn’t pipe up. Even now I can’t think of any other way that could’ve gone down.”

Her eyes softened with a kind of vulnerable love he wasn’t expecting and it made his heart skip a beat. 

“I love you,” she said, leaning into his calloused palms. Her expression radiated more warmth than the sun and Bairo was absolutely melting under her gaze. 

“I love you more.” And he meant it with every fiber of his being. 

She snorted. “We are _not_ doing this again. You know I love you more than you love me.”

His eyes gleamed with a playfulness only she could pull out of him. “Oh yes we are. I love you more than you can imagine.”

“Not possible.”

“How is it ‘not possible’?” 

“Because I love you even more than that, you big goofball.” 

He laughed, pulling her closer to him. Phuong was the only person in the world that could look at him and say he was a goofball. He knew everyone else found him intimidating. The scars that he proudly wore told a story, one stained with blood. But how could one of his stories match up to one of her legends? Of course she wouldn’t be scared of him. 

When the two of them calmed down from their laughter Phuong looked at the darkening horizon. “We should head back.” She got up from his lap and tied her hair back into a ponytail. 

Before she could turn around his arms reached up towards her. “Carry me?” 

Phuong bursted out into laughter once again, toying with his outstretched hands. “Y-You do realize that you’re- That you’re like a head taller than me right?” 

His response was a pout that he would only ever show her, and a slight tug to her hands. 

She sighed and crouched down, scooping him up in what he learned was a ‘bridal carry’ in both Phia and Kathurai. Bairo learned the term back when a past suitor tried to get Phuong to carry him.

Heat quickly rushed to his face and his ears twitched in embarrassment. It wasn’t the first time this had happened, but it was still a new feeling. He never _had_ to be carried before, always strong enough to walk on his own legs. That didn’t mean he didn’t like it. There was something about her hold that always made him feel small, but protected. It was new, but comfortable. It was like he no longer had this overwhelming pressure to constantly be strong, that it was safe to relax in her arms and throw away all his worries in the comfort of her warmth. 

He could feel a new source of heat when she summoned her wings, bright, warm, and ethereal. The huge wings were a deep mahogany that reflected all the other colors of the rainbow in them, and he really wanted to see what they felt like. 

She smiled at his childlike curiosity directed at her wings. “Would you like to touch them?”

“C-Can I?” he asked excitedly, legs swinging, and tail wagging from the possibility. 

“Only if I get to play with your ears and tail later.” 

Normally he would redirect her attention from the question, knowing how fucked he’d be if she learned how sensitive they were. There’s a general understanding that you shouldn’t touch a were-person’s ears and tails without their express permission. And even without that knowledge she was fully capable of melting him into a puddle. Bairo was one of the rare cases of were-people that had this level of sensitivity, but when he was offered this opportunity he couldn’t help himself. 

“Yes! No problem!”

“Go right ahead.”

With one arm wrapped around her shoulder, the other lightly touched the edge of one wing. He thought it’d be warmer to the touch, but somehow it was just radiating heat without actually being hot. Once he got past the first touch he started to stroke the rest of the wing, marveling at how smooth the feathers felt, until it fluttered unexpectedly, making him pull his hand back instantly. 

“Oh- Did I do something wrong? Are you alright?”

A crooked smile adorned her face and he could see her cheeks were slightly flushed. “No, you didn’t do anything wrong.” She turned her head away from him, clearing her throat. “I’ve never let anyone touch them before so I wasn’t expecting it to feel that way is all.” 

“Like… ticklish?” 

“Not… exactly. Don’t worry, I’ll let you play with them some more when we get back.” And with that she took off from the ground, silencing any questions with the wind that rushed past their ears. 

* * *

She could have easily landed on the balcony, but she entered through the front gates so as to not alarm the guards. She dropped him to his feet before anyone saw them, waving politely to the night guards as they passed by. 

On the way to their room his stomach growled and both their steps stopped in unison. 

“Could we perhaps…” he trailed off.

“Let’s go eat a late dinner.” 

“Gods, I love you.”

Her bright smile was reason enough for him to remind her constantly.

* * *

They got back to their room after their meal, Bairo flopping onto the bed without ceremony. “I should tell the Chief to train their chefs in cuisine other than the traditional cooking. I swear they’re missing out.” He rolled over onto his back and breathed a sigh of content. 

Phuong sat by his side, only to flop over onto his chest. “You realize the amount you eat can feed five griffins, right?” 

He sat up, Phuong sliding down his torso as he did. “Would you rather I hold back? I don’t want to be a glutton.” 

She readjusted to lay her head on his lap. Her hand caressed his face while she smiled. “There’s no need. I don’t want you to change yourself to fit in some sort of made up mold. Although I’m sure the royal chef would be relieved if you didn’t demand her cooking each time. She has breaks to take after all.”

He happily leaned into her hand, and even though he would normally tense when anything touched the scar on his cheek, it was soothing when it was her. “The only other people I like cooking are either me or you, and they won’t let me into the palace’s kitchen because they’re scared I’ll break something.”

“So why don’t you ask me?”

“Because the last time you used the kitchen the staff freaked out.” 

“You remember that?”

“The commotion was loud enough for me to hear from the side suites. Although I still appreciate your efforts.”

“Using Phoena’s flames for cooking multiplies the healing qualities of the ingredients. You were practically bedridden, of course I’d help you.”

He held her hand and nuzzled into it. “It was really good too. Why don’t you cook more often?”

“For the same reason you mentioned. I’d rather let my staff work in peace. But if there comes a time where it’s just us, I’ll be sure to make us something delicious.” Her fingers ghosted over his eyelids, just kissing the scar that was there. 

His mind wandered while her fingers mapped his face.

He wasn’t old by anyone’s standards, but he had seen enough battle for a lifetime. The marks left a story on his skin, one not told by word of mouth. She once asked if he’d wanted them gone, something she could easily accomplish with a spell or two. Yet, he denied her offer. She didn’t ask him to explain himself, already knowing the answer. 

The scars used to haunt him, but now they just reminded him that he was still alive. That after everything he’d been through, he made it out to the other side. They reminded him of the things he’s had to do to stay alive. 

It was when his eyes opened again that he realized she was upright, studying him at eye level. He knew he wasn’t scared, but something about her gaze had nerves lighting up wherever she looked. That’s when he realized she was studying his scars. A wave of unease washed over him. 

His hand pulled hers away from his face as he looked down into his lap. “W-Would you rather these scars be erased?” He wasn’t one to worry about appearances, but it mattered when he was in her presence. He would hate if she didn’t like the way he looked. 

Her eyebrows raised in mild surprise. He didn’t understand the confusion on her face. 

“That’s entirely up to you, Bairo. I’ve asked before and the offer still stands, but if you’d rather keep them, then I have no issue.” Her gaze grew soft while her hands tilted his head back up, trying to find the origin of this sudden insecurity. 

She was on her knees, looking down on his seated form. This was one of the ways she would be taller than him. He replaced his hands back onto the ones holding his face and looked up at her with furrowed brows. She once told him he looked like a puppy when he did so. 

“Do you think I’d look better without them?”

The surprised expression made another appearance on her face. “Now why in the gods’ name would you say that?” Her hold on him tightened, pulling him in to place a soft kiss on his lips. “I think you’re gorgeous. Scars or no scars, you’re absolutely stunning regardless.” 

Another kiss.

“Have you already forgotten how much I adore you?” 

One more. 

“If you have then it’s my duty to remind you.”

He managed to return one last kiss before he felt his back hit the bed. He could feel his pulse in his throat. He could hear the blood rush everywhere it thought it needed to be for what he hoped would come. He breathed from his mouth, doing his best to get air before hopefully drowning in her. 

She got comfortable on his hips, perfectly seated to feel his half-hard cock hidden in his pants. Then her eyes lit up, as if rediscovering a hidden treat. His cock fully hardened under her predatory gaze that threatened to swallow him whole. 

“Do you remember what you promised me?” 

What? He couldn’t really use his mind to recall any promises in his current situation. 

She tutted at him, not surprised at his forgetfulness. She tugged her shirt off, leaving her undergarments on. It was when she summoned her wings that he remembered their earlier exchange. 

“O-Oh… Oh dear.” 

She chuckled and her wings fluttered along with her laughter. The air blew over him, and he should’ve felt a cool breeze, but he could only register a wash of magical warmth. His ears twitched and his tail swished in anticipation. 

He could only whine when she took her time to do anything. His hands fell to her hips and his lips formed a pout. “Phuong, please?”

She grinned, another idea coming to mind. “That sounds nice. Ask me. Tell me what you want, and if you beg oh so sweetly, I’ll reward you.” 

After a second of silence she grinded down on his clothed cock. Bairo gasped, hands gripping her even harder while he got a hold of himself. 

“C-Can you touch me? Please?”

“Mm? Touch you where? I’m afraid I need you to be more specific,” she mocked. Her hands had unbuttoned his shirt without him noticing. He only noticed when her wings flapped again, breeze brushing over his chest. 

“P-Please touch my e-ears,” he managed. “Please touch _me_ , Ma’am.” 

Her eyes feigned boredom while she played with his chest, nails grazing his nipples on occasion. “And?”

His fluffy tail wrapped around her needily. His voice dropped to a whisper. “And my tail, Ma’am. Please touch my t-tail too. Please?” 

Phuong combed through his hair, fingers scratching behind his ears in praise. “Such a good boy, aren’t you?”

He whimpered. Shivers wracked his body with each touch and he pulled her down to him, hiding his flushed face in her shoulder. Of course she already knew what this would do to him. 

She entertained him for a moment before pulling away. “Sit up, dear.” The hulking man did his best to do so. She told him to get up and strip the rest of his clothes off. He wouldn’t need them for the night. 

She got up and seated herself in the chair by the vanity and he followed obediently. Her arms opened, calling him forward into her lap. He whimpered as he sat down, his crotch grinding against her thighs. 

With him straddled on her lap she took the chance to bury her face in his broad chest. She could feel the heat spread across his body when he hugged her closer to him. She could tell he was getting too excited too fast. Running her hand up and down his back she hushed him so he could settle down. 

“Easy there, love. I’ll give you what you need.” 

He nodded eagerly, taking a few breaths to calm himself in preparation. 

Enamored by his efforts she could only tug him down to reward him with kisses. First his forehead, then his cheeks, one for his nose, and another for his chin, and finally his pouting lips waiting for her. “You’re so perfect. Did you know that?” 

Bairo’s grin threatened to tear his scarred skin and the joy radiating from him was almost tangible. “If you say it then it must be so.” 

As soon as the sentence was out of his mouth Phuong’s hands were back to his tail, petting the soft fur that almost tickled her skin. He jolted in her lap, hands to her shoulders while he tried to stop his tail from wagging. He was too embarrassed by the wagging that he didn’t notice he was grinding down on her thigh. 

“A-Ah, Ma’am?” 

“Yes?” Her teasing smirk made him want to hide from her, but bare himself for her all at the same time. 

“More please. Please, Ma’am,” he whispered.

He was rewarded with one hand playing with his nipples, and another toying with his ears. If he wasn’t clinging to her he would have slipped to the ground in a puddle of pleasure already. His chest arched forward for more, and he released her shoulder to cling onto the hand playing in his hair, a silent plea for her to never stop. She had calmed him down earlier but he was already so worked up. He was beginning to get lost into the simple sensation of just her hands when she spoke up. 

“Are you going to keep grinding on my legs like a needy pup?”

He broke out of his trance and froze, his hips no longer rutting against her. He took a few more breaths to try and calm down, choking on his tongue when he felt her palm his cock. Both of his hands flew to the seat’s back, grip almost cracking the finished wood. 

“No, keep going. I want to see if you can come like this.” Her palm rubbed him until he nodded and resumed his grinding, then it went back to play with his chest, ears, ass, tail, anything that wasn’t his cock. 

“Yes, Ma’am,” he said through a shaky breath. He knew the answer. She knew the answer. Of course he could come like this. With her? He could probably come from even less if she wanted him to. It just had yet to be tested. 

Then her tongue lapped at one of his nipples and the chair’s back crumbled in his hands. He howled when he felt her teeth, and he quickened his pace. The wooden shards of the broken chair clattered to the ground as they fell out of his hands, but neither of them cared. Bairo shook off what was left on his hands before he wrapped his arms around his beloved fiance. 

He could feel her leaving kiss marks across his torso, a wonder as to how considering how fast he was breathing. “C-Close.”

“How close?” she asked, and punctuated with her nails deliciously gripping onto his biceps. 

“So close. I’m so f-fucking close, Ma’am.” He was so close to coming undone but he didn’t want to do so without her command. 

“Kiss,” was all she had to say and he quickly tried to devour her lips, only to be eaten himself. And he was all too eager to let her. 

His orgasm was getting harder to suppress by the second and every part of his body tensed, hips seizing their rocking, lips pulled away from her to bite his lip, hands gripping her shoulders, all in an effort to stop himself from coming. 

“Please!” his voice came out in the form high pitched begging before it fell back to guttural desire. “Please, Ma’am. It-It’s too much— I can’t—” His gasp interrupted his messy pleading when he felt her hand grasp his cock. 

Her smile was borderline sadistic. “Can’t what? Can’t hold back for me any longer? Are you really going to disappoint me, love?” She stroked him with a light touch, and even that threatened to make him fall apart.

He was practically sobbing. Of course he would never want to disappoint her, but his mouth was spilling over with rapid pleading. He was gripping her with all his strength to try and have some grasp of sanity while he waited for her order, praise, touch, something, _anything_.

Phuong could feel the ecstasy run through her veins just watching her beloved fiance do his best. She could feel it run through his too, if it weren’t already obvious. 

Fingers played with the head of his cock, another hand toyed with the base of his tail, and her teeth were leaving marks on his chest. His begging stopped, only to be replaced by wordless cries of pleasure. It was then she knew he was at his limit. 

“Go ahead, love. Come for me.” 

At her command he couldn’t hold back even if he tried. Waves of white hot pleasure crashed through his body, hips bucking up against her stomach, painting both of them in his release. She stroked him till it stopped coming out, catching him when he went limp in her arms. 

Her clean hand ran through his hair, easing him from his high. For a moment, his panting was the only sound in the room. 

Without a word between them, he felt the plush comfort of the bed and a towel wiping him clean. He basked in the fading euphoria of his post-orgasm state. 

Next thing he knew, her arms submerged him in the hot bath water. His eyes finally opened to see her beaming at him. He couldn’t help but flush at the attention. 

Her hands cupped his cheeks so she could place a kiss on his nose. “Don’t shy away now, sweetheart.” 

“...Can’t help it,” he murmured. Sure he was burning up from before, but he was melting underneath her warm and loving gaze. 

That warm and loving gaze only softened even further. She nudged him so she could sit behind him in the water. “I know, love. You did great for me.” Lips retraced their steps on his skin, as if to seal the deal on the marks she scattered on his body. “Now dunk your head, love. I’ll wash your hair.” 

He obeyed wordlessly, and sunk even deeper in the tub so she could reach his head comfortably. Then he tensed. 

“Oh- I’m sorry. Should I still avoid them?” 

“No no. You’re fine. Keep going, please.” 

Normally when she got the chance to wash his hair she took care to avoid touching his ears, but after tonight he doesn’t think he’ll ever stop asking her to touch them. She always was so gentle to him. 

He eased back into her chest and zoned out. He almost fell asleep too, until she told him she was rinsing his hair. 

The rest of the bath was just as soothing as the first half and she was quick to dry his hair, and the fur on his tail. Who knew Phoena’s powers could be used as a hair dryer?

When she carries him to bed for the last time that night he realizes he hasn’t had to use his own legs for a while. God he loved it when she carried him. Not that anyone outside this bedroom would ever find out. It’s one thing being carried as cargo when flying, and another when you’re being held by your fiance’s loving arms in a ‘bridal’ carry. And though he wasn’t ashamed of Phuong being stronger than him—though there wasn’t really anyone stronger than her—he still had an image to maintain as an official representative from Catith. 

His thoughts were cut off when she climbed into bed with him. He opened his arms and she dived right into his chest. “You really like my chest, don’t you?” 

She grinned, her hands already fondling the chest in question. “When they look like this? How could I not?” 

Laughter bursted out from the two of them and he pulled her closer. As they settled down his emotions were starting to get the better of him. 

One look at his face and she asked, “What’s on your mind?”

The bashfulness that settled in his chest was uncharacteristic of him, but there nonetheless. Still, the soft inquisitive look on her face urged him to talk. “...Did I actually… Was I actually good? I mean- You didn’t get to have your turn.”

She pulled his face in and kissed him sweetly. “I can assure you I had _plenty_ of fun. I don’t need to come to have a great time. Seeing and feeling you unravel for me makes me feel all sorts of things, and I promise that you were amazing. You were so good for me, love.”

She brought him in for another round of kisses, kisses that he was warming up to again. “If you want, I can list all the wonderful things you did tonight. Like the way you asked nicely for what you wanted, or the way you followed orders properly, or the delicious sounds you make when you’re barely coherent-”

“No I’m good!” he shouted, burying her in his chest so she couldn’t talk, and so she couldn’t see his flustered face. 

He heard her muffled laughter as she wrapped her arms around him as best she could. “You _are_ good!” he heard her say through the laughter. The smile in her voice was contagious and he loosened his grip, kissing her forehead.

“Goodnight, Phuong,” he said to end the conversation. Despite the burst of energy he had a moment prior, sleep was knocking on his door impatiently. 

“Good night indeed. Sweet dreams, Bairo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate universe where Phuong ends up with Bairo at the end of the Bachelorette fiasco. 
> 
> Phuong is monogamous and these oneshots are for me to explore her dynamics with the different men I've created in this weird suitor harem/competition for her.
> 
> Maybe one day I'll write the actual story but that's a big ass project. Don't know if I'm ready to tackle that.


End file.
